


many waters

by scintilla10



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2017, Fluff, Getting Together, Hot Springs, Humour, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: “Ah,” Poe said. “Well. Late summer nights at the hot springs have a certain reputation for, uh, romance.”Reyhmm-ed thoughtfully.Finn snorted. “Romance?” he said.Poe grinned at him. “All right, sex and romance."





	many waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Dear celli -- Happy Fandom Stocking! I hope you enjoy this. :)
> 
> No spoilers for The Last Jedi. Set in some nebulous time post-TFA.

“Hot springs?” Rey repeated.

Finn was wearing a similarly uncertain expression.

Poe sighed. Of course neither of them knew about hot springs. Finn had lived in space for practically his whole life, and the First Order weren't exactly the type to allow shore leave. And Rey had grown up in the desert and probably considered regular access to a sonic shower a luxury. 

It had been a whim to show them the hot springs, but now Poe was determined to introduce them to it.

“Oh, it's amazing!” he said cajolingly. “Pools of steaming hot water that we can soak in! Really relaxing -- great for your aching muscles.”

BB-8, who was highly suspicious of pools of water after that time he accidentally fell in one during a mission and short-circuited his communication relay, chose that moment to chime in unhelpfully.

Rey looked every more skeptical.

Poe changed tack, and let out a theatrical groan. “My back is really sore after today,” he told them. 

Finn looked immediately concerned, and Rey's expression lightened.

The three of them had been in training since just after breakfast, and Poe was truly feeling the strain in his muscles. No harm in playing it up a bit, though ... 

“A good long soak in the hot springs is just what I need,” he said, letting his eyes go wide. He'd been told that was a very appealing look. “And I could really use the company.”

He offered them his most charming smile. 

Finn, the easier mark of the two, caved immediately. “Yeah, of course I’ll go check them out with you,” he said. 

Rey looked between them for a long moment. “Can we bring some food?” she said at last, and Poe grinned triumphantly. BB-8 bleeped sadly.

“I know, buddy,” Poe told him. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

BB-8 did come in the end -- someone had to keep Poe out of trouble, he’d said, and Rey had shot Poe an amused look.

The springs were close enough to the base for them to walk. At this time of night, Poe didn’t think anyone would be there, and sure enough, a couple of pilots were the last to leave just as the three of them arrived. They called out greetings and, as they passed, shot some suggestive comments and raised eyebrows at Poe.

Poe rolled his eyes and yelled back at them.

“What was that about?” Rey said after they were out of hearing distance.

“Ah,” Poe said. “Well. Late summer nights at the hot springs have a certain reputation for, uh, romance.”

Rey _hmm_ -ed thoughtfully. 

Finn snorted. “Romance?” he said.

Poe grinned at him. “All right, sex _and_ romance." He gestured to the scene in front of them. “Don’t you think it’s a little romantic, though?”

The moon was starting to rise over the low mountains, but the stars were still bright in the dark blue bowl of the sky. The scent of the summer nightflowers drifted towards them on a gentle breeze. The steam from the hottest pools swirled off the inviting, starlit water into the sky.

“Oh,” Rey breathed, her eyes wide.

“Okay, yeah,” Finn said, licking his lips. 

Poe valiantly tore his eyes away from both of them.

It wasn’t until they were at the lip of Poe’s favourite pool and Poe started to pull off his shirt that he realized the extent of the grave error he’d made. Both Finn and Rey were following his lead and removing their clothes, and Poe was suddenly and abruptly flushed and he knew it nothing to do with the heat of the hot spring.

He shoved off his pants and stepped into the deep pool as quickly as he could.

Rey followed him more tentatively. She was only wearing a thin tunic, and Poe gazed up at the stars to avoid watching as she sat on the edge across from him and dipped her long legs into the water. 

Finn was down to his underwear like Poe, and he quickly and happily sank all the way into the water. 

“How’s it feel, buddy?” Poe said to distract himself from the water droplets sliding down Finn’s cheek.

“Wow,” Finn said, his smile flashing at Poe. “Amazing!”

“I knew you’d like it,” Poe said, smiling back at him.

Rey slid into the pool slowly but surely, until she was up to her neck in water. She had an expression of delighted surprise on her face, and Poe couldn’t help grinning at her, too.

“Yeah, it’s amazing,” she said. “I can feel bubbles!”

“What!” Finn said, and went over to her. They both laughed, the sound echoing gently off the water around them.

A safe distance away from the pools, BB-8 beeped at them. “For sure, buddy,” Poe told him wryly.

He stretched out his limbs for a while in the warm water, and let himself relax on a small ledge near the rim of the pool. He could let himself drift a little and stop thinking about the wet, half-naked bodies of his two friends just over there. He was on watch first thing in the morning, so a nice warm soak and an early night were just what he needed. Not -- anything else. 

Not that anything else was even on the table.

Poe opened his eyes and watched the two of them, sitting close together on the other side of the pool, Finn’s head bent down towards Rey’s, her body angling to face his. It was clear where that was going, if it hadn’t already. 

He stared up at the bright stars, and tried to ignore the way Finn's mouth curved upwards and the way Rey's throat moved when she swallowed.

Rey’s voice startled him. "How's your back?" she said.

Oh, right. "Good," he said. "Feeling better, for sure."

"Would it help if someone massaged you?" Finn said. 

Poe snapped his eyes open. Both of them had drifted closer. 

He blinked at them. 

“Have you ever," said Rey, "come here with anyone for … a late summer night at the hot springs?”

Poe choked in surprise. “What?” he said.

Both of them had moved even closer, and they were staring at him with surprisingly grave expressions.

“Are we the first friends you’ve brought up here, she means,” Finn asked. “For sex and romance?”

Poe shook his head to clear the water out of his ears. “What?” he said. “You -- I didn’t bring you --”

“Because it’s very romantic up here,” Rey said. “Just like you said.”

“And sexy,” added Finn. “It’s very sexy, too.”

“Yeah,” Rey agreed.

Poe stared at them. They were both standing in the pool, chests and shoulders out of the hot spring, steam curling gently around them, making their hair damp. Their eyes were bright as they stared back at him. Water droplets ran down Finn’s chest, and pebbled his nipples. Rey’s light-coloured tunic was plastered to her body, and the heat had flushed her face and throat. They looked like they were straight out of a scene from one of those sexy alien planet holos.

BB-8 beeped at them.

“Oh, hush,” Rey told him.

“What did he say?” Finn asked, eyes flicking towards Rey. 

She shook her head. Her eyes were luminous in the moonlight, and there was a small smile at the corner of her mouth. 

Poe couldn’t help laughing. “Sorry,” he said. “Sorry. I think my brain got water-logged or heat-drugged there for a good minute or two. Did you two say sex _and_ romance? All three of us?”

Finn smiled back at him, warm and bright. “Yeah,” he said. “We thought we’d like it. Would you? Like it?”

Poe looked at Rey, unable to quite believe this was happening. She nodded, smiling, too.

“Yeah,” Poe said, and cleared his throat. He stood up too, to face them. “Yeah, I’d like it a lot. The sex and the romance.”

They stood there in the water for a long moment, smiling dopily at one another until BB-8 bleeped at them. 

“Excellent,” Finn said, “even BB-8 agrees,” and reached out to drag Poe towards him and kiss him. 

Rey protested, “That’s not what he said --” and BB-8 chirped agreement, but Poe was too busy gasping into Finn’s mouth to say anything. With his hands steadying himself on Finn’s warm, wet skin, he opened his mouth for Finn’s tongue. His gut swooped dizzyingly, hot and alight. When Finn let him go, Poe turned blindly towards Rey, fingers curling around the hot, tender skin of her wrist and mouth finding her soft upturned lips. She made a small noise into the kiss and Poe’s heart thumped wildly in his ear. Finn’s arm slid around Poe’s waist, and Poe pulled away to gulp for air.

“In -- ah, _in_ the hot spring?” Rey said breathlessly. She sounded intrigued. 

Poe spared a fleeting grateful thought for the fact that they were not having sex on a sand-covered planet like Jakku, and curled his leg around Rey’s under the water.

“Most definitely in the hot spring,” he said, his voice sounding thick even in his own ears.

“I really do like it here,” Finn said, leaning down to lick water off of Rey’s neck, and Poe swallowed.

He managed to be on time for his shift the next morning, even though he most definitely did not get an early night. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face all day and, besides that, his back felt amazing. So a visit to the hot springs had been just what he needed after all.


End file.
